The black magician of Zero
by Termia
Summary: Sonea gets summoned as Louises familiar. How will this effect things?
1. A ritual

_When I was on my holiday last week, I started writing this story. As it was: no pc's or anything like that, I wrote it all by hand… and couldn't feel my wrist for a few hours…. But it did brought some results which I want to share with all of you._

_This story will be a crossover between Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) and the Black Magician trilogy. Don't read this story if you don't want spoilers from the Black Magician trilogy, as this will take place AFTER the third book. _

_Disclaimer: _

_Sonea: "Even though Termia always wants to own the stories she writes, she didn't own the idea of The Black Magician."_

_Me: "But, I want…"_

_Louise: "And neither does she own Zero no Tsukaima. And I think it's ridiculous she writes about us."_

_Me: "But, Louise, why…"_

_Sonea: "Yes, why would I have to be in the same story with you? Ugh, this sucks."_

_Me: "Okay, that's enough hating on me. Let's start the story okay?"_

_Louise and Sonea: "Sure, as long as you remember you don't own our stories."_

_Me: ~cries~ "But but but… ah well, I don't own anything except this story."_

It was three months since Sonea had asked her aunt Jonna to live with her in the tower. She was allowed to live in the tower because the guild didn't want to much freedom for her, in fear she would teach others black magic behind their backs. But now that she was still in the tower of the previous the high lords home, the guild had to build a new one. It would be white, like the new robes for the high lord.

The class stood ready for their summons. This was the event for the second years, and one that would give them a companion for life.

"Miss Tabitha, you're up." Mister Colbert, the teacher, said. A girl with blue hair stepped forward.

"To the element of wind, I plea. Give me a familiar that suits me." Tabitha said. Next there was a small 'poof' and Tabitha's new servant appeared. The class was full with 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' for the familiar that had appeared. After signing the contract Tabitha and her familiar, a wind dragon, stepped back. Mister Colbert called the other classmates one by one to perform the summoning ritual as well.

"That was all right?" Mister Colbert asked at the end of class.

"Not yet mister Colbert. Miss de la Valière hasn't had her turn yet. She's still without a familiar." A girl with red hair said.

"Ahh, thank you miss Kirche. Miss de la Valière, if you'd please." Mister Colbert said, while beckoning a small girl with pink hair that looked like she'd be sick any moment.

"Y-yes mister Colbert." She said. She stepped forward and drew her wand.

Sonea was still following healer classes, though they were all private now. All the other mages saw her as a graduated mage, only because she had learned black magic from Akkarin. She also wore the black robes that signified black magicians. When she had learned black magic, it was still banished from the guild. She and Akkarin had been expulsed from the guild for knowing black magic, but now it wasn't forbidden anymore. For her that was. And soon she'd have to teach it to some other magicians that had been proven worthy to learn black magic. Sonea shuddered. She knew what black magic could do, she had seen it first hand, and the thought of teaching others that destructive power was difficult to think about.

"Sonea, are you alright?" Jonna asked her.

"Yes, I was just thinking about some stuff. I should get ready for my healing lessons." Sonea said while picking up some of the books she'd need for today's classes.

Louise de la Valière started her summoning spell. "To all the elements known to men, I plea. I'm in need of the strongest familiar in the universe." There were some snickers from classmates when nothing happened. Then there was a big explosion. The smoke faded and all the mages in the field could see another mage in the middle of a small crater. This mage wore black robes and looked around confused. The class now busted out in laughter.

"A mage? Louise, I think this is the worst mistake you ever made. Once a Zero, always a Zero." Kirche said while barely holding her laugh long enough to say the whole sentence.

"It just went wrong somewhere. Mister Colbert, please let me do this over." Louise 'the Zero' said.

"I'm sorry miss Valière, no retakes. This is a holy ceremony, and how strange it may be, but this is the familiar you summoned. There will be no retry's." Mister Colbert said stern. Louise pouted, but then started towards the mage. To Louise's surprise, the mage began to talk.

"Where am I. This isn't the guild, though you clearly are magicians." She said. Louise was surprised by the boldness of the mage. On the other hand, she was a noble, as only nobles could use magic.

"You are my familiar. More than that you don't need to know at this moment. Now, tell your master your name." Louise said, intending to show this mage she was in charge. Sonea, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"My master? Who do you think you are?" Sonea said. This made the class around her laugh. Apparently this magician wasn't well liked in the group. Perhaps she was going through the same things Sonea went when she just started at the guild. Sonea felt a pang of guilt, so she rectified her rude behavior a bit. Even though the girl that had called herself "her master" had been quite rude herself. "Sorry, that was rude. Though it is also rude asking somebody else for their name before telling your own, or saying to someone you are their master."

Louise colored. Her familiar knew basic etiquette better than she did.

"Fine, my name is Louise de la Valière, noble. And you are?"

"My name is Sonea. My last name doesn't really matter. I'm a former dwell." Sonea said. She had expected some snickers or foul looks, but nothing had prepared her for the reaction she got.

"Louise, not only do you summon a mage, but you also summoned a peasant mage?" The red haired girl said. Next to her was a salamander that spew bits of fire now and then.

"Shut up Kirche." Louise snapped at her. She then looked at Sonea once more. "Sonea right? From this day on you will be my familiar."

"And why would I do that?" Sonea asked.

"Because I summoned you. The summoned being serves the summoner." Louise said. "The summoner in return takes care of the summoned being. That is why you will serve me."

"So basically, this is a contract. I protect you in return for food and a roof above my head. You know, even the Thieves have a better way of making contracts. They make sure both parties agree." Sonea said, while thinking everything over. She had traveled from the guild to this place, though she didn't know how exactly. The language they spoke here wasn't the language used in the allied lands, and there were novices everywhere. Sonea knew they spoke a different language because she had to use magic to translate everything. She was glad she knew how to do this, because she wouldn't have understood a thing otherwise.

"Well, let's round things up miss Valière. Sign the contract, then you can always explain everything better to your new familiar." Mister Colbert said, disrupting Sonea's thoughts.

"Yes mister Colbert." Louise said. She then quickly stepped closer to Sonea. "I, Louise de la Valière hereby accept this familiar as my own." After Louise said this she quickly closed the gap between herself and Sonea and gave Sonea a quick peck on the lips.

_So, what do you think? Reviewers get cookies with milk so they grow strong! Also, I don't know if all the people are in character, as it is quite a while since I've seen Zero no Tsukaima… So please correct me on any mistakes. Also: what is Kirches last name again? I keep forgetting XD_

_Louise: "Haha, Kirche isn't important at all."_

_Kirche: "Well, you summoned a mage as a familiar. I'm sure my salamander can defeat her in no time."_

_Louise: "As if, you're little salamander stands no chance against a mage."_

_Me: "Sorry Sonea… I shouldn't have made you Louise's familiar… Forgive me?"_

_Sonea: "Don't worry, I have a good idea to shut those two up."_

_Me (watching Sonea leave): "Well, guess that wraps it up.." (Louise and Kirche come by, still arguing) "See you next time." _


	2. Angry words

_Inspiration comes at the weirdest times… like when I'm sick. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer:_

_Sonea: ~murmurs~ "Wait till I find you Termia. ~murmurs~_

_Louise: "Sonea, we already started."_

_Sonea: "Owh, well, Termia doesn't own my story."_

_Louise: "Or mine."_

_Sonea: "I'm going to kill you Termia. Why should I be the familiar of this novice."_

_Me: "Calm down Sonea…" ~runs~_

Sonea was about to shout at the girl. And how could that teacher just allow her to kiss Sonea? Wasn't he aware that that was a sin? But before Sonea could say anything she felt a burning in her right hand.

"What is that!" Sonea exclaimed, looking at her right hand. She tried to use her healing magic to cure her hand, but she only numbed the pain.

"The mark of the familiar is being scribed in you now. Don't worry, it will be over soon." Louise said. Sonea looked at her in disdain. She was suddenly glad she trained her healing skill most. After a short while her hand stopped burning. When she looked at it again, she saw that it indeed was marked now. The mark said "Gandalfr", whatever that might be.

"Why would I need this mark? The deal was: I protect you for a roof and food." Sonea said. "Besides: how can you just kiss people?"

"The kiss was needed to sign the contract." Louise said.

"Class dismissed." Mister Colbert suddenly said. A few classmates disappeared with their familiars, but most lingered to see Louise fight with her familiar.

"You didn't need to kiss me. If you are supposed to be a noble, you should know that. Besides: a mark is inhumane!" Sonea said.

"Well, that doesn't matter does it? A familiar is the creature that lives for the mage that summoned it. There is nothing inhumane, as you aren't a human but a familiar." Louise said, still trying to take a hold over the conversation.

"Not a human? Then the child I'm bearing isn't a human either right? Well, screw you. If that's how mages here do things, I will go back." Sonea said, planning to walk away.

"The child you are bearing?" Louise said, looking to Sonea's stomach. She indeed looked pregnant. "Well, that's too bad for you isn't it. You will be my familiar. I will allow the child, but don't think you can evade your duties because you become a mother." _(Hmm… Louise is turning out quite bitchie… ah well, plz forgive me (A) )._

This went too far for Sonea. "You think you can tell me what I will do with my child? Even the guild isn't that bossy." She said.

"Well, I don't know what guild you are talking about, but you are MY familiar. That means I am your boss and you will listen to what I say." Louise said, thinking she had taken matters in hand.

"Louise, I challenge you." Sonea said.

"What did you say?" Louise said, surprised by this turn of events.

"I challenge you to a formal duel." Sonea said again. "Do you accept my challenge?"

"Being challenged by a familiar. Louise, even for you that is sad." Kirche said.

"I didn't challenge you reddy, so keep out of this." Sonea said, getting tired of interruptions. "Do you accept my challenge Louise?"

"A familiar speaking back to its master. I don't think there could be greater dishonor." Louise said. "I won't accept your challenge."

"So you refuse a fair combat between two mages?" Sonea said. "One that is made in public nonetheless." Louise colored at that.

"There is just a familiar and a mage here. Fine I'll accept your challenge." Louise said. She would teach this unruly familiar a lesson she wouldn't forget soon.

"You name the time and place then. I will be there." Sonea said.

"We can do it right now, at the field on the north side of the school." Louise said. Sonea frowned. Louise apparently had so much experience that she didn't need time to prepare.

"Let's go then." Sonea said. She followed Louise to the field. She also noticed most of the novices followed closely behind. This was going to be a show for them.

_I'm going to leave it at this for now. Sorry for everyone that likes Louise… I just never could stand her for being such a bitch to Saito, so I'm gonna put her in place for a bit. Don't worry though, she will turn the 'good' Louise soon again._

_Louise: "Ha, you can't put me in place Termia."_

_Me: "Just wait and see Louise."_

_Louise: "Why, you stupid writer!"_

_Termia runs away laughing loud. _

_Sonea: "Well, at least she's on my side… I think… But she did make me the familiar of that brat!" _


	3. Sonea vs Louise

_Thanks all reviewers. Glad nobody got angry about me making Louise such a bitch in the last chapter. And really glad everyone is looking forward to the fight _

_Louise: "don't think I've forgiven you Termia. I know Sonea won't beat me in this chapter."_

_Sonea: "Termia also knows I will kill her if she makes you the victor."_

_Termia: ~sweat drop~ "Can't you two just do the disclaimer WITHOUT threatening to kill me?"_

_Louise & Sonea "No, you will die for putting us together in one story."_

_Termia: "Only if you catch me!" ~runs away with Louise and Sonea following~_

_Kirche: "Then I'll do the disclaimer… Termia doesn't own the stories familiar of Zero and The black magician." Thinks about her appearances… "I've got to get more time…" ~runs after Termia, Sonea and Louise~_

When they arrived at the field, Sonea had to wonder how the audience they had gathered would be kept safe.

"So, we will fight here then Louise?" Sonea asked, wondering if maybe they were at the wrong place still.

"Yes, we will. Prepare yourself." Louise said. Sonea then saw one of the boys coming forward. Behind him walked a giant mole.

"Wait, Louise, let me fight in your stead." Guiche said, as he WAS a gentlemen and had seen Louise would lose. She didn't get her nickname 'Zero' because she was that good.

"Get lost Guiche. This is my fight." Louise said. Sonea couldn't help but frown.

"Guiche is it? If you want to fight me so badly, wait a little while. I will be happy to spar with you after my fight with Louise is over and done with." Sonea said.

"What? You stupid, little, weak familiar. I'll make sure you won't be able to fight him after your fight with me!" Louise said. She then began with a chant. Sonea gathered from the words it was a silence spell. Why would you want to silence your opponents? Or even a better question: why use words before you cast? She decided to put a shield around her just in case. She wasn't in a hurry to defeat this novice.

"CAST!" Louise said at the end of her incantation. But instead of throwing a silence spell, there was an explosion, right underneath Sonea. If she hadn't put her shield on before she would have been knocked out. A distraction! Sonea suddenly thought. Of course the novice didn't need to use words, as was made clear now. Louise just made explosions to exhaust Sonea.

"Hahaha, great one Louise. Even a meager silence spell explodes! No wonder you're the zero, you have a success rate of 0%" Kirche said while laughing at the girl. So the incantation was the spell Louise wanted to use?

"Why would you use a silence spell anyway?" Sonea said. "It isn't as if mages can only cast spells with incantations, in fact, incantations don't work at all."

"Say what? You use spells so your magic gets channeled." Kirche said, not laughing anymore. She noticed Sonea wasn't out cold, while the explosion was clearly underneath her feet.

"Well, whatever." Sonea said, then channeled her magic into some weaker stun strikes. The red strikes were controllable to the extent that Sonea could make them disappear when she noticed her opponent's protective shield was broken. She heard a few ohhh's around her. Then she let her attack go towards Louise. The first strike didn't find any resistance. Sonea wondered if the girl even had a shield. When she found her second strike hit the girl as well, she removed all the other once. Louise was already out cold from the strikes. _(What, did you expect Louise to win? Owh, she is out cold because she isn't used to hits that are so strong.)_

"Wait, I have to protect somebody that doesn't even know how to put up a defensive shield?" Sonea said, while running to Louise. "That is just great…" She started to heal the girl.

"What kind of incantation did you use Sonea?" Guiche asked.

"I don't use incantations. But those strikes I used were stun strikes." Sonea said, finishing the healing. Louise's eyes fluttered open. "Good, you're awake again. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no. What was that?" Louise said.

"Those were stun strikes, basic attack moves. I'm sorry if I hurt you with them. I had expected to find a shield around you for protection. But at least now I know how strong you are. If I indeed have to protect you… that will be usefull information." Sonea said.

"A shield around me for protection? I've never heard of any spells that could do that." Louise said. "And I'm sorry about being so mean to you before. It's just that I'm always failing classes, and to summon a mage at the summoning ritual. It was just way to weird for me."

"No problem, you are forgiven. Please do mind your words from now on, as I am having this baby." Sonea said. "I can do my job as a familiar as well, don't worry about that." She continued, before Louise could say anything. Sonea then turned towards Guiche. "And I believe you wanted a battle as well?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Guiche said while sweat dropping. He would definitely lose to Sonea. He had never seen such a powerful familiar before.

"Owh, well, if you change your mind come and find me. I'll be close to Louise from now on." Sonea said. She might have entered the contract unwillingly, but she was never one to back down. She didn't back down when Akkarin was banished, and she wouldn't back down now. This is a decision she regrets for the rest of her life….

_Yes, I'm letting it hang there. _

_Sonea: "Hah, I defeated you Louise."_

_Louise: "But you did become my familiar. So who wins in the end?"_

_Sonea: "Well, that doesn't matter. We now know I'm stronger then you, so I know you will behave yourself."_

_Termia: "Guys, I want reviews, no argues."_

_Sonea & Louise: "Review or we will kill you!"_

_Termia: "I don't want the word kill there!"_

_Sonea: "Owh… Then please review."_

_Louise: "As Sonea and I want to know what happens next."_

_Sonea & Louise: "And for some reason Termia won't write more except when she gets reviews."_

_Termia: ~sweat drop~ "Thanks girls. Cya in the next chapter!"_


	4. Louise and Sonea

_Sorry for the holdup. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with this story._

_Sonea: "You were just lazy."_

_Me: "No, I…"_

_Louise: "Yes you were. Gaming but not writing?"_

_Me: "But, I REALLY didn't know what I wanted to do."_

_Sonea & Louise: "Sure, and we're blonde."_

_Me: "Just do a disclaimer!"_

_Sonea: " Termia owns nothing but the plot of this story."_

_Louise: "She also wants to thank everyone for their endless patience with her and hopes they will continue reading."_

_Sonea: "And so do we, as we're in the story."_

_Me: "Okay, enough. Enjoy all!"_

Though Sonea wondered why Guiche didn't want to spar anymore, she accepted it. This mainly came because she wanted to know the dangers around Louise. She knew nothing about this place, or it's dangers. If she wanted to protect Louise properly, she would have to know more. At this moment she knew she was at a school. She also knew that because of the mark on her hand, she was stuck. Of course, the contract she accepted made sure she wouldn't leave anyway. That is, without Louise, as Sonea accepted to protect Louise.

"Well, let's go inside. It's getting quite late." Louise said, interrupting Sonea's train of thought.

"Sure. You show the way Louise." Sonea answered. Louise just nodded and started walking, Sonea following closely. They entered the tower in the center of the area and went up a lot of stairs. Eventually they reached a room that Louise claimed as her own. It was simple, for noble standards, but it was still luxurious for a dorm room. There was a bed, a desk and a closet. In the middle of the room stood a table with a few chairs _(watch the anime if you want to know more specifically… I'm to lazy to describe it perfectly)_.

"So you live here Louise?" Sonea asked. The room didn't look like Louise spent a lot of time in it.

"During school time yes. In holidays I go home." Louise answered, a bit annoyed. What else could she do then live in this room? It was big enough for her. Sure, she spent more time outside, but the weather was good these days. She would hate it to sit inside the whole day, just so she can say she uses her room as much as possible.

"Well, it looks nice." Sonea said, not wanting to be rude. Louise probably had a reason not to be inside to often. "I just see one problem." Sonea continued.

"And what might that be?" Louise snapped, clearly annoyed.

"There is only one bed." Sonea said, stating the obvious.

"Well, a mage usually summons a mythical being or an animal with the ritual. As they don't need a bed of their own, we only get one. Most familiars don't mind sleeping on the floor anyway." Louise answered. She did understand Sonea's concern though. Not even commoners slept on the floor. Even the poorest commoner put something on the floor. And if a person was pregnant, the floor was no option at all. Sonea was thinking the same as Louise, though she already had a solution. She wanted to know if Louise would think of a solution as well though.

"Well, I understand that. But I'm not an animal, as you can see." Sonea said. She saw Louise's eye twitch and knew she was annoying her new 'master'.

"Do you have an solution then? I won't get a different room with two beds, or another bed to place in this room. The room you see are all the accommodations the school offers, aside from lessons and meals." Louise said, getting angry at her unruly familiar. She wouldn't use magic to soon on Sonea, as she had seen what happened then, but she was going to train her. She would learn to act like a servant, instead of trying to be the noble.

"I understand that Louise. I'm not asking you to do something you deem impossible either." Sonea said, calming Louise down again. She had read Louise's personality quite well already. As long as she acted like a servant, Louise would be very reasonable. Besides, Sonea had a solution at hand. She just hoped Louise would think of something herself. Louise was supposed to take care of her, and in return Sonea would protect her from dangers.

"I would do something if I knew what Sonea." Louise said, thinking about solutions. She was responsible for Sonea now, and this was a problem.

"If you'd like, I have a solution." Sonea said, so Louise wouldn't have to think to much about this. She knew how hard it was to think about solutions for something you weren't familiar with.

"What might that be then?" Louise said, genuinely curious.

"I can make two beds out of the one you have. One smaller for me, a bigger one for you." Sonea said. "You said you can't ask for a second bed, but did anyone say anything about making your own?"

"But, to do that you'd have to be a triangle mage at least. Are you sure you can do that?" Louise asked. She was worried she would have no bed to sleep on anymore.

"Of course I'm certain I can do that. Otherwise I wouldn't suggest doing it Louise. I'm asking you to trust me with this. If you don't want to do this, you'll need to think of a different solution." Sonea said, making sure Louise could make the decision.

"Well, okay then. I'll trust you with this Sonea." Louise said. "I just hope it doesn't go wrong."

"Don't worry Louise. The materials are here already, it's just a matter of separating and putting together. It's way more easy then making something out of nothing." Sonea said. She smiled comforting to Louise before she started concentrating on her magic. After a short amount of time she had completed the making of the two beds. One small, for herself, and one pretty big, for Louise. Both had the same structure Louise's old bed had, so Louise would feel comfortable.

"Wow, you really did it." Louise said in awe. "And without casting a spell. I'm certain I have the most powerful familiar now. Anyway, it's time for dinner. Let's go Sonea." Sonea smiled when she followed Louise. She knew the girl wouldn't make a huge scene anymore. Maybe she could learn her some defensive spells, so she wouldn't have to worry to much about Louise's wellbeing.

The dining hall was really superb. It was big, with several long tables. Louise went to one of them and sat down. Sonea, not sure what the right etiquette were for familiars, stayed standing behind Louise. When she looked around she saw she was the only familiar in the room.

"Louise, where are the other familiars?" She asked, her curiosity winning over her desire to sit down.

"Familiars usually aren't allowed in the dining room. Well, it's more that the masters don't want them in, as they have really bad table manners. You're welcome because I tell you so." Louise answered. "By the way, I asked my teacher on the way in, and you're allowed to sit at the table. I asked because it didn't seem right to let you sit on the floor, or to let you stand for a long while." Louise said, making it sound like a privilege. It probably was a privilege for familiars. Sonea sat down next to Louise, not really relaxing but happy to be sitting for a bit.

_Yes, Louise can be friendly if she wants to. _

_Louise: "And you have to update more."_

_Sonea: "Indeed, I wanna know what happens."_

_Louise: "Me too, as this is quite absurd._

_Me: "Calm down you two, I will write further on this story. Just give me a bit of time so I can think about what happens next okay?"_

_Louise & Sonea: "Fine, but we'll know if you game again."_

_Me: "Fine, okay, you win."_

_Kirche: "And I will appear."_

_Me: "Dunno where you came from… but anyway: please review people, I love reviews, all reviews :D"_


	5. Talking in the courtyard

After the meal Louise and Sonea went back to Louise's room. Once there Sonea made a check through the room.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked, annoyed that her familiar wasn't helping her get dressed.

"Checking for dangers, points where the room is easily defendable and stuff like that. Do you want me to find out when I need it, or beforehand so I can actually do my part of this contract?" Sonea answered, looking at her 'master'. Didn't the girl have any clue about safety measures?

"Well, I want to go to sleep now." Louise said.

"So? Get dressed for bed and go in it. I'm not holding you up." Sonea said, not getting what Louise wanted from her. When she saw the girl twitch she knew something was up. "What, do you need help getting dressed or something?" Sonea said, half asking, half sarcastic. Surely, the girl was old enough to dress herself. Besides, it wasn't like she was her servant.

"That is exactly what I need. A mage never dresses herself when there is a servant around. As you are a familiar, your class is even lower then a servant. But it also means you are a servant for life, so you will dress me every night and morning." Louise said, while waiting for her familiar to dress her.

Sonea sighed. The days she was going to be a servant of this brat would be long indeed. And if she had to believe Louise it would be for life. She thought back of the contract, but there was indeed no time for the contract stated. Sonea sighed again before helping the girl undress and picking up a nightgown.

"Good familiar. Now, I'm going to sleep, so put off the light will you. And also, those clothes have to be rinsed by tomorrow." Louise said, impressed by the swiftness of her familiar. When Louise was lying in bed Sonea twitched. She had to force herself to take some deep breaths, as to not to kill the sleeping girl. She blew off the light and went to sleep as well.

The next morning Sonea cleaned the clothes and finished her exploring of the room. When she thought it was an appropriate time, she woke Louise.

"What is it." The girl mumbled sleepy. Louise opened her eyes and saw Sonea standing. "Who are you? Owh right, familiar." Louise said, still asleep.

"Well, yes. Thank you so kindly for remembering. Your clothes are cleaned and in the right drawer. Now, I don't know what time classes are, but I'm certain you will have to wake up soon if you don't want to be late." Sonea said, barely keeping out anger in her voice. For this, this, girl, to forget her overnight, it was almost too much for her.

"Today is a free day for the second years, so they can connect to their familiars. But it seems like a good idea to get up now." Louise said, wiping away sleep from her eyes. She stood and waited for Sonea to dress her. Sonea barely stopped a grunt, and quickly dressed Louise. Louise went outside while Sonea followed.

They didn't go to the dining hall they went last night. Instead Louise lead them to an outside area where other initiates were sitting. Sonea recognized quite a few of them from the day before. The ones she didn't recognize probably were in another class then Louise.

"Are they all second years?" Sonea asked.

"Of course they are. All the other years have lessons today." Louise snapped back before settling down at an empty table. Somehow she would make her familiar be more of a familiar, instead of a noble as she was now. Although, didn't she say that she was a commoner? But how was that possible.

"Okay, relax. No need to snap about it Louise, I was just asking a question." Sonea said. She made a note for herself that her newfound 'master' had a very short temper. But this could also be used to her advantage, now that she thought about it. "Is there anything I can do for you at this moment?"

"Huh? What?" Louise said, taken aback. Maybe her familiar did know her rightful place. "No, nothing at the moment. You can sit down if you'd like." Louise continued, seeing Sonea was still standing. "And after that I'd like to know more about you. I mean, you are a mage, but don't use incantations. The fact you are pregnant means you are probably married to somebody and that has to have a story. Today is meant to be a day to connect anyways…" Louise stopped as she saw the face of her familiar drop, even for just a moment.

"Well, I can tell you a lot, but for everything I tell I want some information about this place as well. It is unlike any place I've ever seen, and I'd like to know more about it." Sonea replied. She then took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm from a country where nobles are magicians, much like they are here. But it isn't that magic only runs in noble family's. Some commoners also have the ability to use magic. It's just that most never know it, as magic needs to be unleashed. With me, it didn't work that way. I used my powers first when I was in the city, and people were being driven out for the winter. The officials stated that the commoners were too many to handle, so they had to spend the winter elsewhere. I threw a rock, willing it to hit hard, and so the guild started to come after me. After a few months my powers had gone out of control and I joined the guild, as that was the only thing I could to make sure I wouldn't kill anyone by accident. After a year or so, the high lord chose me as his ward. This made sure I was placed in his rooms, away from the other students, and given special treatment. Back then, I was very afraid of him, because I knew he had only chosen me because I had seen him perform forbidden magic. By taking me, he'd make sure the other two mages that knew wouldn't rise against him, and he made sure I couldn't say anything because I was under his watchful eye every second I wasn't in classes."

"Wait, but you say back then. If he indeed did that, wouldn't you stay afraid? I've also never heard of forbidden magic…" Louise interrupted Sonea. Sonea sighed, but let it go.

"Yes, I probably would have stayed afraid, were it not that he showed me why he performed that magic. And it's forbidden because of a reason I will not say. The magic he used is best sealed shut. And as I'm the only one knowing how to perform it now, and am nowhere near the guild, I think it's safe to say that this type of magic will forever be forgotten inside the guild." Sonea said. "Now, if you want to hear more, you'd better stay quiet. Otherwise I will lose the story and won't know what to say next." Making sure Louise got the message, Sonea continued. "After I had been his ward for about half a year he showed me why he used that type of magic. That was also the moment I decided to learn it myself. I knew it was forbidden to learn, but his reason was a good one. The only downside was that I could never testimony against anyone, as the magic was inscribed in my entire being. If I would testimony, the one making sure I was telling the truth would find out, as the brain is very easy to manipulate. Unfortunately, it was revealed the High Mage was using the forbidden black magic, and for that he was banished. I couldn't bear making him go by himself, so I confessed to have studied the magic as well. In doing so, I got banished as well and together we left the guild. After a few weeks of traveling, we discovered a plot against the guild. We made our way back, and defended the guild." Sonea cleared her throat from the lumb that was forming. She hadn't known she was pregnant at the time, but when she discovered she could only crash. Even now, it was hard for her to think about that part of her past. "Akarrin, I mean the high mage, lost his life in the confrontation. The guild decided to let me stay, as a mage, as a mage with a previously forbidden power. I still got to follow healing classes, and open a medical institution for the dwells, but only if I would teach the magic to mages found worthy of it." Sonea concluded. Louise was gaping at her with her mouth opened. This was either a very good constructed story, or real. The way Sonea looked at her made Louise believe it was real. "As to the question of who my baby's father is, and if I'm married, the father is dead and we never got the time to marry."

"I am sorry.. to hear that." Louise said. She then looked up and saw a servant coming near with tea and biscuits. "Just in time…" She mumbled, before asking the servant to bring some sweets for herself and Sonea as well. Her familiar had quite a troubled past if she heard it like this.

_Hey all, sorry for the absence. Had this story lying in wait for to long, as I really had no clue how to continue. Any and all advice is welcomed, I might even use it ^^_

_Sonea: Termia, I'd like to have a word with you._

_Louise: And me as well Termia._

_Kirche: Get in line, I was here first. _

_Me: ~sweatdrop~ okay okay, give me a second. I don't owe anything cept for the idea of this story. Also, thanks for reviews and sticking to this story _


	6. Prank Call

Louise slowly nibbled on the cakes that came with the tea, considering her familiar. The father of the child had died before they got married? But why did she get pregnant then, it was indecent to share your bed with a man before marriage… Also, how had the father died?

"So, who was the father?" She asked Sonea.

"The father was a great man that caused me to doubt him for the longest time. He died during the war, giving me all of his strength. His name was Akarrin, though he was reffered to as the High Lord until the guild found out about his practice of the forbidden magic." Sonea said. Louise looked at her in doubt. But it did explain a few things to her. "Now it's your turn Louise." Sonea said.

"Well, this is a school for magicians as you can tell. After three years we are considered magicians, with familiars and everything. I'm now in my second year." Louise said. Really, what more could her familiar wish of her? She was supposed to be the master, not the other way around.

"Three years?" Sonea stared at Louise in doubt. Surely it took longer to learn magic fully. On the other hand, these magicians seemed to use some rudimentary form of magic, and not the kind she was used to. Maybe that was why it took shorter. But if Louise was indeed in her second year, then she would be done with school soon, yet she couldn't make a defensive shield. "Do you learn defense in your last year?"

"Defense? We learned that in our first year. We are now going deeper then those basics." Louise said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we ever need more defense then that? It isn't like the soldiers can't handle an attack anyways."

"Well, I learned shielding in my first year. It's the most basic thing we learn, and it's something that comes in most handy. Without it I would be dead by now." Sonea said. Then something to the side caught her attention. The boy with blonde hair, that had offered to take Louise's place in the battle the previous day, was getting slapped by two young ladies. When Louise saw her familiar looked at something else she followed her gaze.

"Ahh, Guiche has done it again I see. He cheated on them both." Louise said, sighing.

"He courted them both? Maybe someone ought to teach him a lesson." Sonea said, thinking of her revenge plans she used on Regin when he was bothering her. This, of course, wasn't the same deal, but it felt good to do something worthwhile. She doubted a place could be arranged here to heal commoners. Yes, teaching the boy a lesson would be nice.

"Owh no you don't." Louise said. "It will disgrace me if my familiar did something rude to him."

"Louise, if I did a small trick on him, nobody would be disgraced but him. I mean, he cheated and I want to teach him a small lesson. I'll tell you what I want to do. I'll start with…" Sonea began explaining. Louise listened and her eyes widened by the idea. It WOULD be a disgrace for Guiche, but not for her. It was a smart plan, with little flaws she could see.

"Okay, go ahead Sonea. But at the first sign that it might go wrong, you stop, understood?" Louise said. Sonea nodded and then rose. She made a small bow to Louise, before walking away.

"Ahhh, lady familiar." Guiche said when she came closer. He had seen her bow to Louise, and wondered if she had resigned to her function, or just did it to humor the girl.

"Good day. I'm sorry, but my 'mistress' needs me to get some things." Sonea said, letting some strain through her voice.

"Is Louise giving you a hard time then?" Guiche asked, concerned. Surely this strong magician wouldn't be controlled by Louise. Or had the magic set in and had she no choice anymore?

"Nothing a handsome man like yourself should worry about young sir. Well, I'll be on my way now, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Sonea said, before going further. She had to resist the urge to grin, as it was almost to easy to fool the boy.

Guiche stared after her before noticing Montmorency next to him. "WHAT are you doing Guiche. You already cheated on me with that first year, now you're going after a familiar?" She almost shouted in his ears.

"No my darling Montmorency. I just saw her passing me and she told me she had to get some things for Louise. Nothing going on between me and her. I love you, and only you, honestly." Guiche said, walking back a bit. Montmorency kept getting closer, and eventually he couldn't run anymore.

"Young lady, please do not be mad at the sir. He only asked me if Louise was treating me fairly, nothing bad." Sonea said, appearing out of nowhere. "He even told me he would find you in a bit."

"Really Guiche, how sweet." Montmorency said, going to Guiche with different intentions now. Guiche swallowed thickly, looked to Sonea and then decided to go along with her story. He led Montmorency to a table and ordered some tea and sweets for them. Meanwhile Sonea went back to Louise, carrying a small plate with a cake on top of it.

"Well, seems like Guiche will soon be in a lot more rub then he can handle." Sonea said, while smiling to Louise. She put the plate in front of the girl, before sitting down and asking a servant to bring her a bit of bread.

"So, the first part has worked?" Louise asked.

"Of course, Montmorency likes Guiche more then she would have before. And, of course, thinks he likes her more then he wants to admit to." Sonea said, snickering. When the bread arrived she started eating slowly, listening to childhood stories from Louise.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I really should start updating regularly… but between work and boyfriend, all my spare time seems to vanish. Sorry all._


End file.
